lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna and The Hate U Give
Donna and The Hate U Give In Atlantic City, bands were gathering around on the beach, for the Atlantic City Music Festival. Emoji was one of the gigs there. Michael, Emma, Donna, Aiden, Caleb, Payton, and Sydney were there as their crew. Sydney and Payton did the fashion and makeup, Caleb and Michael were the roadies, Aiden was the backup violinist/keyboardist/ organizer, Emma was promoting free Emoji shirts to the crowd, and Donna was choreographing Abby's moves. "Okay now" Helen shouted, "I'm going to film our request from Cousin Starr." "What's that?" Emma asked. I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) by Whitney Houston" Helen answered. "That's a classic" Nora smiled. "A good way to bring back disco." "Also" Abby smiled, "These outfits that Donna and Payton designed for the show were brilliant." "It's amazing what leftover fabrics and blowout disco accessories can do," Donna replied. "And they were all 25 cents each" Payton finished "After them, I get to perform" Rocket smiled as he held out his discs. "You're not in the show Rocket" Donna reminded, "Plus no one wants a show with anvils falling from the sky." "Fine!" Rocket groaned, "I'll just wait by the van." "And don't make us catch you playing with Nick's soccer ball again!" shouted Red. Clock strikes upon the hour And the sun begins to fade Still enough time to figure out How to chase my blues away I've done alright up to now It's the light of day that shows me how And when the night falls, loneliness calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me I've been in love and lost my senses Spinning through the town Sooner or later, the fever ends And I wind up feeling down I need a man who'll take a chance On a love that burns hot enough to last So when the night falls My lonely heart calls Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me Oh, I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody With somebody who loves me After the show, Donna and friends visited Garden Heights, a small but poor area of Atlantic City. At a suburban home, they were greeted by a black girl with brown braids, "Starr" "Aech, Bram" shouted Starr. "She's actually our second cousin twice removed," Helen explained. Nick found a picture of a black guy, "Who's this guy?" Nick asked. "That's my best friend, "Khalil Thomas" Starr explained as she shed a tear. "What's wrong?" Donna asked. "Last week," Starr explained, "There was a crazy party here. Khalil was driving me home when a police officer stopped up. Khalil checked inside his car to check on me and picks up a brush. Thinking it was a gun, the officer shot and killed him." "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Donna explained. "It was" Starr replied, "Now I'm being put on trial." Notes/Trivia This was dedicated to the memory of Stephen Hillenburg(Creator of Spongebob Squarepants)